


Somebunny Special

by eggfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sweet Foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish/pseuds/eggfish
Summary: "I think the tricks are cool! Hentai-kamen-nii-chan is… what was it… Amazing?” (Amazing!!)“That's right! The next in my collection of beautiful Amazings that will change the world!”Chocolate skips forward, past Mint (who’s surreptitiously scooping the wrapped sweets off the pavement). “Hey, hentai-kamen-nii-chan, remember you said you would teach me how to do tricks like that?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkstars prompt: 'Wataru teaching Mitsuru magic/tricks? Or honestly just anything where these two are talking and having fun.'
> 
> Credit to @hiyori_tomoe on twitter for That Title and for being the original watamitsu man

 “Tomoya-kuuuuun! I have _things_!” Wataru bursts from out of the hedge in a cloud of leaves and twigs. Tomoya is shocked, but does not run! Successful ambush!

“Ah, hentai-kamen-nii-chan is back!” exclaims the little dark-brown-hair bunny next to him. Chocolate flavour maybe?

“Don’t sound so happy about it, Mitsuru,” the plain biscuit bunny grumbles back, the remarkable Tomoya-kun who holds his ground and repeatedly swats away Wataru’s arm as Wataru proffers a bunch of little flowers, a packet of sweets, the ring in a box he likes to annoy people by proposing with… his bag of props is extra-dimensional and endless!

“Uuu, he’s attacking you again, how scary… Tomoya-kun, I’m terrified, but I’ll defend you this time - I’m stronger than I look!” Mint Tea bunny starts rolling up his sleeves.

“Nah, Hajime, you’re too pretty for violence, so don’t do it. Anyway, it’s fine really. Look - one, two, three…” With a startling aggression and sense of timing, Tomoya grabs Wataru's wrist instead of hitting it away, just as he brings out the bag of sweets again.Tomoya takes them easily and passes them back to Mint Bunny. “There, now we have something to eat while we walk,” he says. Mint exclaims and begins to share them with Chocolate - how lovely!

Wataru frowns anyway. “What, am I a fruit tree now instead of a hedge bush? I was going to _consume_ those, Tomoya-kun! How cruel, how greedy!”

“You were kinda offering them to me, though.”

”But what's this? Another fruit has grown on my branch… Perhaps my true purpose here…?”

“Huh, so you have a useful reason to be stalking me out of school this time?”

Tomoya reaches out to take the revised script for the Theatre Club’s next production from where it has grown out of Wataru’s hand. His fingers close around something much smaller instead.

“Ohohoho! We’re married now!”

“That’s not how marriage works!” Tomoya yells, throwing the ring-box at Wataru’s face. Wataru would have liked to catch it flawlessly in his teeth, but it bounces high off his nose instead and he only barely catches it with a bug-catching net summoned from the air.

“Nice catch,” Chocolate pipes up.

Tomoya shifts awkwardly in the silence for a moment before taking the bag of sweets away from Chocolate. “You’ve had way too many of those,” he scolds, before shoving the bag back toward Wataru. “Um. I’ll bring in some more to the next club meeting to make up for taking them.”

“ _Amazing_... Tomoya-kun is being retroactively decent to me. I may cry.”

Tomoya’s frown deepens. “Buchou, please shut up already and take them off me.”

“But I don't need to.” Wataru opens his coat, flashing eight more packets of sweets that he has stuffed into the inner pockets. “I’m well-supplied.”

Tomoya squints. “Do you always walk around like that?”

“Do you not? Anyway, won't you have any yourself? Aren't you hungry? Do you want something more nutritious? I can go home and cook-”

“You’re _not_ supposed to ask me that sort of thing,” Tomoya says in a much louder voice. He yelps and ducks as Wataru extends his bug net and shakes a rain of toffees and gummy bears and lollipops down around Tomoya’s head.

“Eat up, Tomoya-kun,” Wataru says serenely.

“Where do you think my mouth is, the top of my scalp?” Tomoya wails. “Don't laugh at me, you two!” Mint and Chocolate have been giggling at this little scene for quite some time now, actually.

“It's so funny seeing the cool responsible Tomo-chan getting angry like this, though,”  says Chocolate through his half-chewed mouthful of candy, “especially since it's not at me! A real break on character, in my opinion.”

“Break of character,” Tomoya says immediately. “Nope, anyone would react like this.”

“I wouldn't, I think the tricks are cool! Hentai-kamen-nii-chan is… what was it… Amazing?” (Amazing!!)

“That's right! The next in my collection of beautiful Amazings that will change the world!”

Chocolate skips forward, past Mint (who’s surreptitiously scooping the wrapped sweets off the pavement). “Hey, hentai-kamen-nii-chan, remember you said you would teach me how to do tricks like that?”

“Maaaaybe…?”

“C’mon, I wanna learn how to pour infininite food on Tomo-chan’s head!”

Tomoya rounds on him. “Mitsuru, I would give _so_ much to be in your place, not involved with Buchou at all - well, not being attacked by him, anyway - and you’re giving it all up so you can learn new ways to cause me trouble?”

“Ugh, I’m not that mean, yanno! I wanna impress my family too, and stuff, and... it could be useful in lives. Maybe.”

Tomoya groans. “I just hope you're too airheaded to actually learn anything.”

“Tomo-chan, being stupid’s never stopped me from learning before,” Chocolate points out.

Tomoya hmphs. “There are some things you just _shouldn't_ learn, especially if _he's_ the one teaching.”

“How about this game, little rabbit?” Wataru flicks his fingers and taps Chocolate’s nose with a sparkly magic wand, making him go cross-eyed. “You can learn my dark arts, but only if you can catch me first, hmm? After school tomorrow, yes?”

Chocolate grins confidently. “All right! That’ll be easy, going fast is my best skill - besides, there's no way you could be as fast as Arashi-chan-senpai or Ado-chan-senpai.” (Wataru had in fact spied the track club’s practices from his balloon and taken them as inspiration -  he has no originality, after all.) “Hey, watch, watch!” Mitsuru takes off all of a sudden, zooming ahead of them on the path before returning to run a dizzying circle around Wataru.

“Ahh! I’m scared, bunny, slow down, slow down! You’re as fast as a cheetah!” Wataru cowers in mock-fear, wrapping his hair around him like a protective cocoon.

Chocolate laughs. “Don't be scared, I can stop anytime I like - “ He stops, overbalances wildly, and grabs both Tomoya and Mint Tea for balance. “Except tomorrow, you should be super scared. ‘Cause I’ll be chasing you, yanno.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Wataru promises.

 

\--

 

To be a little fairer, Wataru actually attends the last lesson of the next day, so that the boy will know where to start finding him. Which is maybe a mistake, because the moment he dances out the classroom door he feels a sinister little pair of chocolate bunny eyes fixed on him, getting closer all the time. He really is fast - time to make a break for it - Wataru flings his schoolbag into the arms of a confused classmate and runs for his life!

There’s a distant Tomoya-ish yell from the hallway behind him: “Buchou, you hurt him, you _die!_ He doesn't know self-defence like I do!”

And another shout: “Ya-hoooi! Everyone out of the way or I’m gonna run into you!” Chocolate’s bouncy laugh jumps out a mile from the crowd.

Wataru bursts out of the nearest double doors into daylight and leaps down the flight of stairs in a single bound, hits the ground running - he’s having fun too, actually! He hasn't played tag since he was a little boy with no idea that there were flashier, more gratifying things to do with his time. As if simply running around and being fast weren't Amazing enough!

He has a destination, though, even while leading Chocolate on a proper wild goose-chase through the school. He wants to go somewhere he likes, but the roof won't do - it doesn't have the right atmosphere for his performance, and it's a bit windy for most people.

And so, up through the garden terrace he flies and in through the window of the kitchens. It’s empty and warm in here, filled with good smells from earlier cooking, and shiny surfaces reflect the soft afternoon light every which way. Definitely magical. Wataru strikes a pose on a marble countertop.

After only a moment the door at the far end of the room opens a little and Chocolate peeps in. “Hentai-kamen-nii-chan…?” he asks, before spotting Wataru at the back. “Ah, you’re really here! I found you!“ He laughs, pleased with this accomplishment, and hurries on in.

“Welcome to my glorious kingdom, the world where love germinates and flowers into Amazing,” Wataru calls. “Come closer, and all will be revealed.” He strikes a different pose.

“Ooh, the echo in here is good! Hel- _loooo…!”_ Chocolate calls.

Wataru stealthily adds his own voice to the echo, so it comes back as “ _Hel-lo, bunny!”_

“Ah! The kitchen talks? What?” Chocolate raises his voice again so it bounces off the walls: “ _Whaaaaat_?”

“ _Whaaaaat… would you like to learn today…?”_ asks the final reverberation.

Chocolate laughs. “Oh, right! Of course it's you doing the echoes with your magic, hentai-kamen-nii-chan. And - ”

Unexpectedly Chocolate runs up close and flings his arms around Wataru’s chest, jumping to tiptoes to hug him - gosh, what is this! Wataru catches him, swings him up bodily and sets him down on the counter to sit alongside, then peers at his smiling face. “What is it, my boy?”

“Hehee. Now I’ve _definitely_ caught you, yanno,” Chocolate explains. “When you disappeared in here at the end I got worried I’d lost track of you and that I’d lost the game! So. I just wanted to make sure I won. Even if you waited for me at the end so it was kinda cheats.”

“‘Cheats’ is all I do, so it was perfectly fair,” Wataru assures him. “You fared much better than I expected from such short legs.”

“Next time you should promise to not cheat, and not wait for me,” Chocolate says firmly. “I wanna know if I can really win.”

“If there is miraculously a next time, then you should know that cheating is all part of the challenge of magic,” Wataru says. “But you are so fast, I wonder how many tricks I will have time to perform… Maybe I shall simply run like a gazelle from a lion across the wilderness. And you will be the lion - making a noise like this - ” He does his very best scary lion roar and Chocolate screams and giggles and clings to his arm in a way that makes Wataru feel quite frankly gooey.

“Rar!” tries Chocolate, two octaves higher. “Aw, you gotta teach me that one. I’ll be the scariest person I know if I can roar like that.”

“Hmm. Before I teach you a single thing more, you must teach _me_ \- what is your name, little one?”

“....Um, what? You didn't know all this time? I’m Mitsuru.”

Wataru sighs. “I forget all sorts of sticks and stones, and sometimes I throw the baby’s name out with the bathwater, you see. I’m terribly sorry, Mitsuru-kun.”

“Hmph! I guess I’m not as famous as you, hentai-ka- “ Mitsuru stops, realisation dawning. “...Wait. Your name isn't _actually_ Hentai Kamen.”

“Why, that's correct, for I am your very own Hibiki Wataru! But I liked hentai-kamen-nii-chan,” Wataru admits. “You made an insult into a wonderful endearment.”

“Oh! Well, I’ll do kamen-nii-chan from now ‘cause it’s faster.”

“Good! Well then! What do you think of this, little Mitsuru-kun, hm?” He pulls off a simple trick without much thought, flicking a coin up and turning it to a pencil, snapping it in half and revealing it as two whole ones, then spinning them back into a coin. “You can do it with the items in your school desk, yes? Like it? Want to learn?”

“Eeh, it’s complicated,” Mitsuru says, scrunching up his nose. “I _do_ want to… but Ni-chan always tells me that I should learn basics first instead of rushing ahead. Isn't it the same?”

Oh, right, that didn't count as basic… Wataru thought for a moment. All the tricks had seemed so obvious when he’d first learned them, but what should actually need teaching?

“The one where you poured all the sweets out onto Tomo-chan looked a lot less fiddly, yanno, what about that one?” Wataru guessed the food was what appealed to Mitsuru there, more than the magic.

“That one is actually more complicated - do you know how to create pocket dimensions adjacent to our own reality, Mitsuru-kun? No you don't. It is rather like that except physically possible, so we shall leave it for another time... Well, how about we learn the starting point for both tricks…?” He reaches nearly into each of Mitsuru's ears to produce a pair of coins. “You’re lucky I cleaned this dirt out of your ears, because you need to listen now, little bunny.”

“Eww, that's kinda gross,” Mitsuru says, but he takes one of the coins.

“Well, sometimes my true colours show through, I suppose. Now - “

Wataru tries his best to teach Mitsuru the most basic motion of palming a coin, concealing it from the audience and what not, and the simplest of methods to make it reappear. He really _does_ try to explain it. It’s not his fault if, for some reason, he can't stop himself showing off every single coin trick he knows in the process. It’s not his fault if the shine of wonder and confusion in Mitsuru's eyes is just too Amazing to resist…!

And of course, when Mitsuru's attention inevitably runs away from him (magic tricks are boring when you get right down to it), or he drops his coin, or forgets the next step in the process - when his face screws up in frustration at his own lack of skill, or with boredom, why, what could _anybody_ do but distract that boy with a little trinket of prestidigitation?

And so really not much learning goes on at all. Mitsuru has talent, of course, but Wataru only knows how to bring talent out with the cruellest, most rigorous training, and he certainly won't try that here. He doesn't want to train - he wants to have fun, and for Mitsuru to have fun - and so they do!

So they do, for a time; but the magic doesn't work forever, so when they parts ways at the school gates Mitsuru has fallen from a smile to a distracted frown, still turning his coin back and forth in two fingers. Wataru watches for a moment as he shoves the coin into a pocket, stretches and breaks into a run. All thoughts of magic tricks gone with the wind, which was a good thing, probably.

 

\--

 

“Kamen-nii-chan! You’re in school! Look, look, look!” Mitsuru arrives at such speed that Wataru hardly knows _where_ to look for a moment. Oh, there he is to Wataru’s right, practically bouncing off the walls, jigging from foot to foot and buzzing with so much energy he could pay off the whole school’s electricity bill in a moment. “Kamen-nii-chan, I _got it!_ ” Mitsuru smacks his hands together in triumph and a small shiny thing goes flying out of his fingers and across the customary chaos of 3-B’s classroom.

“Hnyah!? Whish wanna you lot threw a coin at me?” yells Kousagi from the front of the room (where the well-behaved students usually huddle for warmth).

Mitsuru continues, unhearing. “You probably think I’m just really bad at learning your stuff - yeah, Tomo-chan told me all about how strict you are and a genius so you’ve probably given up on teaching me now - but guess what! I went home and practiced and - “

“Mitsuru-chin, stop shouting at Wataru-chin, you're scaring him,” says Kousagi, who has appeared without warning.

“No I’m not, he’s smiling,” Mitsuru points out.

“He’s smiling like a deer caught in the headlights.”

“I don’t think deer smile, Ni-chan...”

Wataru seizes onto a gap in the conversation at last. “Why, I am smiling in welcome, am I not? I shall be a good host for you who are visiting my humble abode, no?”

Mitsuru frowns. “It’s a desk.”

Kousagi looks between the two of them. “Why are you here, anyway, Mitsuru-chin? Shouldn’t you be in your own classroom?”

Mitsuru puts his hands on his hips. “That’s what I should be asking you! What on the earth are you doing here?”

Kousagi sighs a long-suffering sigh. “‘What on earth'. This is _my_ classroom, Mitsuru-chin. And you’re the one who ran in and threw this at me, aren’t you?” He hands back the shiny ten-yen coin.

“Aha! That’s right, it was me!” He sounds oddly proud of this, and also like he’d forgotten that it had happened. “You can watch, too, Ni-chan.” He sticks his tongue out in concentration, waves his other hand about, and - suddenly, there between his fingers, is a coin where no coin was before! He repeats this, miraculously taking out five coins before fumbling and dropping them all with a yelp.

“Oooh!” Wataru yells at top volume. A pigeon escapes from somewhere in his shirt. “Amazing, Mitsuru-kun!”

Kousagi glances at him. “You taught him that, huh?”

Wataru feels a smile growing on his face. “I do believe he taught himself, Kousagi-san.”

Kousagi smiles back. Then he looks to Mitsuru, who is fumbling his coins still. “Good job, Mitsuru-chin. Growing all the time - this is why you can call yourself the genius of Ra-bits, y’know! And having a variety of different ways to perform could really help you in the entertainment industry later.”

“Hm, hm! That's Ni-chan all right, you know so much about idols already. Kamen-nii-chan, what do you think? I did well, right?”

“Your execution is terrible!” Wataru answers enthusiastically - whoops - “But! Amazing! I mean, the Amazing is all there, so you have potential, do you not? Execution is meaningless! All the world needs to see is the love you put into your actions! The rest, you shall perfect with practice. Ah, my heart overflows with my pride and joy…” He mock-swoons for the sake of it, but it’s possible he might really, actually be proud of Mitsuru.

“Aha! So that means you'll keep giving me lessons! Thank you so much, Kamen-nii-chan!”

“Um, what did you just call Wataru-chin?” asks Kousagi.

“Hehehe. Yanno, Ni-chan, if you’re finding it hard to hear stuff, I’ll clean out your ears for you…” Mitsuru mimics Wataru’s action from before, trying to pull a coin from each of Kousagi’s ears - he doesn't quite manage to pull off both sides, but what an effort!

Wataru pops up from his swoon. “Do not fear, Mitsuru-kun, a difference in skill between your left and right hands is nothing a hundred thousand repetitions will not fix.”

“Whoa, I’d better get started now if I wanna reach a hundred thousand!” Mitsuru definitely hasn't stopped to picture the size of that number.

“Mitsuru-chin’s a ‘bad boy’, you know, so if you work him too hard he’ll end up just running away,” Kousagi informs him as Mitsuru begins to practice. He’s stepped in front of his junior with a speed that looks unconscious.

“Limitless life and energy is naught but an illusion, yes! Despite how it may seem… I _do_ know the laws of physics.” Wataru drops his voice to a stage whisper to deliver such scandalous information.

Kousagi nods seriously. “I don't know where you're going with that metaphor, but I feel like you get it.”

“Well, I am rather happy to have a junior who is not so diligent for once. So I will take special care, as you have requested. And I’ll be relying on him to flee the scene when I fail.”

“Wataru-chin, you’re surprisingly pessimistic, aren't you…”

Wataru ignores this and looks over at Mitsuru, who has run to their other classmates to show off his trick. “Why, I see the grand performance from Magician Mitsuru-kun is continuing! However, he may not have much luck in our fair classroom. I have numbed your hearts to sleight of hand with my compulsion to trickery, I fear.”

“Nihihi. You forgot about your own catchphrase, didn't you?” Kousagi gazes proudly at his junior. “Rather than a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, isn’t it far more impressive if the rabbit does the magic himself?”

Wataru has to admit - that would be Amazing indeed.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a second chapter as much as... half of a missing scene that i couldn't fit into the main fic lol but i hope u can enjoy it~

Really, Wataru gives all his juniors the runaround at one time or another, but Mitsuru rises to it with such gusto! The more he learns of magic and misdirection, too, the better he gets at seeing through it and staying on Wataru's trail. He comes a little closer every week, one day to the point of making Wataru panic and cheat altogether - jumping up a ledge where short legs couldn't follow. That day when Mitsuru arrives at the kitchens the lesson is not quite what he is expecting. 

“Not magic?” Mitsuru says, mystified. ”What is it, then kamen-nii-chan? Something else really cool, right?” 

“Extremely cool,” Wataru confirms. “Your family might be even happier than with the magic trick. Do you know how to cook, Mitsuru-kun?”

“I can make cup noodles?”

“Good, good, good… you remember my trick, don't you? There were two components - there was me, pouring food onto dear Tomoya-kun like the sweet milk of love from the bottle of my heart. And there was… the food itself, yes? Shall we make something a bit fancier than cup noodles, that you can conjure for the rest of your bunnies? They might even be happier than with the magic part, since cake fills your stomach, after all.”

“Ah - so that's why we're in a kitchen! I forgot!” 

“That's right, I said I’d show you  _ every  _ kind of Amazing, didn't I?”

“Yeah! I’m happy since being in this place always makes me hungry… are we making cake, then?”

Wataru taps his nose knowingly. “Not just any cake.”

Mitsuru’s mouth forms a little o. “What kind?”  

“The special kind made with beautiful love as the secret ingredient.”

“Oh!”

“...And it's stripy on the inside,” Wataru admits. “You can choose what colours you want, though I highly recommend the rainbow.”

This lesson is as fun as any of the magic ones, maybe more. Wataru takes pleasure in summoning spoons and bowls, spinning trays on a finger, hatching eggs by hand, why yes he can make kneading dough look like an act of magic! Why is he baking bread? Who knows! 

Running around the kitchen covered in smudges of flour and sugar seems to suit Mitsuru well too. Once the cake is baking, especially, he spends most of his time jogging on the spot in front of the oven - jogging away from the oven - jogging out of the doors and out to sprint around the gardens, impatient for it to be done. 

Once he returns he’s forgotten completely about the cake, drawn instead by the smell of the fresh bread Wataru had made on the side. It was simply made with leftover ingredients and what was in the cupboards but Mitsuru seems to have a real love for the stuff. While he eats he rambles about all the different people he wants to give cake to - his parents, his siblings, his unit-mates and classmates and club mates…

“Oh - and obviously you as well, kamen-nii-chan,” Mitsuru adds. 

“Oh, my. Thank you, Mitsuru-kun - but if you give your cake to quite so many people, they will get very thin slices, you know.”

“Mmm...” Mitsuru peers at his cake in its tin. “No they won’t! ‘Cause you taught me how to make more, yanno. It’s really infininite.” 

“Ah, exactly, exactly! This is the magic that can feed the multitude, you know. You’re a modern-day Jesus, Mitsuru-kun.”

“Uh, what? Why that guy?”

“Indeed why - his story was rather grim, honestly, it doesn’t suit you at all. I take it back. Shall we do the icing next? What colours do you want?”

“Oh - orange and red and blue and...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still deep in enstars fandom right now, if u wanna hmu i'm @star_goldfish on twitter <3


End file.
